


disgrace on such a pretty face

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collapsing on top of Junpei was an accident. Grinding his knee against his crotch wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disgrace on such a pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> a quickie written at ~2am for a kink meme fill. the prompt was minato getting his throat fucked. i went with junpei because i love just about any ship with junpei.  
> enjoy

"Ah..."

His throat was so  _tight_ , Junpei couldn't help but thrust forward into Minato's mouth. He felt slightly bad doing this, if he were to be honest- he could at least give his best friend time to breathe but he just couldn't  _stop._ One calloused hand grasped at Minato's blue locks (Junpei suddenly regretted his buzzcut, he wanted to have  _his_  hair pulled as he sucked off his friend), jerking his head forward and forcing him to take more of Junpei's erection into his mouth. The Fool moaned around the other's cock, slipping his hands down the back of Junpei's pants and groping for the Magician's ass with both hands, giving both cheeks a tight squeeze.

Tartarus was probably the least appropriate place ever to give someone a blowjob. It was dark, eerie and a Shadow could attack you at any moment, but here they were, going at it anyway. It was the damn Shadow's fault, having a gang of five of them show up at once and they had no choice but to run away. Junpei ran away from the group without noticing, so Minato ran after him and tripped right when his best friend _finally_ turned around, collapsing onto Junpei.

...he just _had_ to grind his knee against Junpei's crotch, though. He was just so fun to tease.

Both of them were still fully clothed (with the exception of Minato's top two shirt buttons undone, Junpei's fly down and both their belts discarded on the floor, but those barely counted), but the Magician wanted nothing more than to strip Minato down, explore his pale body, maybe even mark a few areas as his own with sharp teeth or jagged nails. Junpei moaned and threw his head back before he started fucking Minato's mouth in earnest, taking another fistful of blue hair and forcing him to cooperate.

It was weird, though. Before this happened, Junpei was conviced he was straight.

The sight of the Fool with a dick in his mouth was pleasing enough for Junpei, but now saliva dripped out of his mouth around it and it was just so _lewd._ Minato tried to breathe through his nose. It was tricky but _definitely_ worth it. Breathing is difficult when a cock is invading your throat, dripping clear and bitter precome, thrusting deeper,  _deeper..._

The blue-haired boy held onto Junpei's ass with a firm grip, giving either cheek a squeeze whenever he felt like it. The flesh there was squishy but tight whenever the Magician tensed up. Minato would just moan around Junpei's dick, letting the vibrations travel to his balls before trying to squeeze again.

One particularly hard thrust left the Fool with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Junpei froze, releasing the blue locks and letting them fall back into place before gently stroking Minato's cheek (God, that face was just too pretty to be left alone.)

Junpei was lucky he didn't fall over when the rest of his cock was forcibly taken into Minato's mouth. He gagged first, one eye twitching, but them he sucked- _hard._ Man, if he really did fall, he'd be humiliated.

Maybe he'd like that, though.

Minato's dick was pressing against the restraints of his pants as if trying to force its way through. Reluctantly, he removed one hand from Junpei's pants and unzipped himself, sloppily jacking off as the brunet's constant thrusting shook his body.

"Fuck, you're fucking gorgeous, _unh_..." Junpei panted. "Ah... ah!"

Thirty seconds pass and Minato has another idea, releasing his hand from Junpei's buttock and searching around with his pointer finger. The Magician's puckered hole seemed to be _sucking him in_ so he complied, thrusting in and out once and pushing the other boy over the edge.

Junpei saw stars as he came, groaning loudly and pulling back slightly (partially so he wouldn't almost drown his friend and partially so he could come over Minato's tongue, too.) The white fluid was bitter and warm, almost like coffee but with a distinctly different flavour and it was too much for the Fool, who gurgled in his throat and came all over the floor, semen coming out in spurts.

"Holy shit," Junpei gasped, pulling his cock out of Minato's mouth and taking a fair amount of come and drool with it. "Dude, you- I- _oh my God..._ "

The Fool gulped down most of what he still had in his mouth and gasped for air. Breathing hurt his throat and he imagined talking would be a nightmare, so he kept quiet. When he'd regained some energy, he removed his SEES armband and offered it to Junpei, who cleaned himself off with it and tucked himself back into his pants. "Y-You got my belt?" He asked. Minato nodded and handed it back to him, picking his own up and fastening it. "I'm so, so sorry, man- I can't believe I fucked your mouth, I'm sorry-"

Minato grabbed Junpei by the waist. "Don't apologise." He was right, talking did hurt and his voice was more hoarse than any time he got sick, but he still leaned forward and whispered into Junpei's ear. "There's another place I want you to fuck me some time, too."

"That sounded _so_ dirty, you have no idea."

"Trust me, I've got an idea or two."

"We should get back to the group. Yuka-tan's gonna bitch me out as soon as we turn up, but still."

"Yeah." Minato nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Of course, Fuuka ended up seeing the whole thing. She might have even enjoyed it more than the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> threw fuuka in there too because she doesn't get enough action.  
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
